Pretty Boys
by LuvTro3Ladies
Summary: Duo is the lead singer in his band called `Pretty Boys`. What goes on in this band's life? Love, hate, greed, lust? Turns R in later chapters..
1. Backstage

Pretty Boys - Chapter One: Backstage  
  
Summary: The life of Duo's band called Pretty Boys! 1X2 3X4 5X? ~ Might be original character  
  
Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, later it might be a lemon. Oh yeah and Relena bashing! And Brittany Spears bashing. and oh what the heck! I bash anything I don't like!  
  
Rating: R for language, sexual humor, sexual acts  
  
-Gothy: (Does dramatic Heero's pose with her hand over her face) There will be a lemon; I will make sure of that! (Runs away, laughing like the manic she is)  
  
-Nuriko: (smiles) Anyway, we don't own the Gundam Guys and the songs we are using from Incubus, Green Day, and etc. We aren't anywhere as talented. =P If I were I'd be a millionaire but I only have a couple of bucks and a Starbucks card. The computer's not even mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the backstage, I can hear all the fans screaming. There was still two hours before the concert even starts and the auditorium was already filled up.  
  
I tied my hair into the braid I usually wore it in. I dug through my closet and looked for something I could wear for today's concert. Pulling out a pair of black leather pants, I slipped them on before my fellow drummer, Wufei, came in. He was wearing an open white shirt with his poofy pants. His hair was tied back in his common ponytail.  
  
"Hey Wu! What's going on?" I smiled at him.  
  
He muttered under his breath. Don't worry, Wufei fans. He is always like this before a concert. Trowa, my uni-banged guitarist, sat down by Wufei to explain to him what we would be doing instead of the original plan that I had not like. Trowa as usual was not dressed yet. He just wore his loose shorts.  
  
I went back to dig in my closet for a black vest that I had planned to wear tonight.  
  
Well, I am Duo. I'm the lead singer in this group called the Pretty Boys. Actually our original name was Gothy Pilots but soon it changed to Pretty Boys. I think it's mostly how I look! Am I gorgeous or what? Actually, the music industry didn't want us to have the name. I don't know why, it sounded cool, ne?  
  
Milliardo is our producer. He's the one who called us the Pretty Boys. Blah! He's a cool looking guy with long blond hair almost as beautiful as mine. Although he has this annoying sister that hits on everyone. Ugh. If she acted a bit normal, I'd probably date her. Keyword is probably.  
  
Oh and here she comes again. She is wearing a tight pink shirt and a really short mini skirt. You'd think she was trying to suffocate herself with her shirt. And her skirt's so short that you can see up her skirt even when you aren't trying to. Great, I've got bad mental pictures now.  
  
She walks over to Wufei and Trowa and starts flirting with them. Thank God! I don't want to deal with her right now. I continued to look for my vest.  
  
Aaa-ha! Found it! Pulling out a black leather vest, I slipped it on. Now to look for my shoes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"The concert will start in 10 minutes. So get ready!" Milliardo announced to us.  
  
I sat on the couch. After 5 hours of looking for my clothes, I think I'll relax before we go out.  
  
Trowa had just come back from the dressing room. He wore stripped red and black long pants. Typical Trowa. His key is comfort.  
  
I started singing our new song really softly just so I don't forget the word. "Pretty boy is suffering while he confesses everything. Pretty soon he'll figure out what his intentions were about. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head and-ack!" I yelped as Relena appeared out of nowhere. "Relenaaaa! Go away!"  
  
She bent over in front of me and smiled. "Hey Duo! What's, like, going on? Like, oh my god, like, is that a new outfit? Like it looks totally good on you! [1]" I kind of fazed out after that. I didn't hear anything else. Dude, she was practically shoving her breasts in my face. It's gross! For one, she had plastic surgery on them just to make them bigger like Brittany Spears. [2] Geez, can't you get cancer or something from doing that? Two, I don't like girls. Yes, that does mean that I like boys. It isn't that big of a deal. I don't think so anyway. But that doesn't mean that I don't want girls for friends! Just not Relena.  
  
"Relena. Come over here." Milliardo to the rescue! Relena turned away from me and walked over to her brother but not before she shoved her ass in my face. I think I'll go boil my face off now.  
  
******* Gothy: CLIFFHANFER! Actually no but I feel better for writing that!  
  
*** (=^_^=) (=^_^=) (=^_^=) (=^_^=) HOW TO REMEMBER OUR PENNAME: Luv (Love) Tro (Trowa) 3Ladies (Us~) Heh, lots of people keep forgetting our pen~  
  
[1] You know the way preps talk. They say 'like' and 'totally' like every other word. I know not all preps talk like that but. Let's just say we've had our share of bad preps. No offence to anyone, I hope!  
  
[2] We do not like Brittany Spears. and it was on the news that she DID get plastic surgery on them things. so we're not lying. HA! 


	2. The Concert

Pretty Boy - Chapter Two: The Concert  
  
Summary: The life of Duo's band called Pretty Boys! 1X2 3X4 5X? ~ Might be original character  
  
Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, later it might be a lemon. Oh yeah and Relena bashing! And Brittany Spears bashing. and oh what the heck! I bash anything I don't like!  
  
Rating: R for language, sexual humor, sexual acts  
  
Gothy: I'm now going to be continuing this story because (glares) Nuriko doesn't want to finish it 'cause there are no (glares) reviews.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let the concert begin! Introducing the Amateur band, Pretty Boys!" I heard Milliardo's deep voice rumble across the auditorium. Girls' screams echo all around. Plus some brave males as well.  
  
I took a deep breath before walking our on to the stage. The curtains still remained closed. I looked toward Trowa and Wufei. They just finished setting up their instruments. I grinned at the before concentrating on the slowly opening curtains.  
  
Lights.  
  
I turn around quickly facing the crowded auditorium. My heart skipped a beat. Calming myself, I grinned at the audience and opened my mouth to do what I do best. Sing!  
  
[1] "From the walls of Tokyo Down in London town's a go-go With the record selection And the mirror's reflection" I swung my hips wildly with the beat.  
  
"I'll be dancing with myself When there's no one else in sight I live a crowded lonely life I've waited so long for my love vibration And I'm dancing with myself" I smiled and took of my vest.  
  
"Oh, oh dancing with myself" Trowa's deep voice sang out. "Oh, oh dancing with myself"  
  
"When there's nothing to lose And there's nothing to prove I'll be dancing with myself" Sweat gleamed on my chest. "If I looked all over the world And there's every type of girl But their empty eyes seem to pass me by I'll be dancing with myself"  
  
"So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think" Banging on the drums, Wufei's Chinese voice is heavy with his accent.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance I'd be dancing with myself" I leaned toward the crowd and shook their hands.  
  
"Oh, oh, dancing with myself Oh, oh, dancing with myself" Trowa's guitar strummed.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance I'll be dancing with myself" Wufei sang while I walked over to Trowa and danced with him.  
  
"If I looked all over the world And there's every type of girl But their empty eyes seem to pass me by I'll be dancing with myself" I stumbled over Trowa's guitar cord and fell right on my ass. This is where it goes all down hill. I just knew it was too fucking good to be true.  
  
"So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think" Wufei sang to the crowd looking my way.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance I'll be dancing with myself" Still sitting on the stage floor, I grinned at the crowd like a silly schoolgirl and sang half-heartily.  
  
"Oh, oh, dancing with myself Oh, oh, dancing with myself" Trowa stood over me, singing.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance" I started off.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance" Trowa's deep voice continued.  
  
"If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance" Wufei smirked at the crowd.  
  
[1] "But I guess I'll be dancing with myself anyway" We finished off, grinning. Well, I least I did.  
  
The mobs of people cheered. I guess it was entertaining. I waved at the crowd while walking backstage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] The song "Dancing with Myself" by Blink 182 ^_^ I'm too lazy to make up lyrics for this fic.  
  
This chapter sucked. Ugh. I can't write this piece of crap. Hehe. But I will for all those people out here that like my writing. =^_^= 


	3. Relena

Pretty Boys - Chapter 3: The Rest  
  
Summary: The life of Duo's band called Pretty Boys! 1X2 3X4 5X? ~ Might be original character  
  
Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, later it might be a lemon. Oh yeah and Relena bashing! And Brittany Spears bashing. and oh what the heck! I bash anything I don't like!  
  
Rating: R for language, sexual humor, sexual acts  
  
Gothy: (is shoved in front of readers by Nuriko) Hm. Hi. (Paper is thrown at her by Nuriko and picks it up) Nuriko (glares) told me to apologize to all the people I offended because of all the stupid flames overflowing our e-mail. So I'm sorry. (Nuriko smiles and leaves) NOT. (Is whacked by newspaper) X(!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why am I so stupid? I messed our whole show up because I tripped over the fucking cord. Stupid cord. Or Wufei would call me a Bin Dan which means stupid in Chinese so whatever.  
  
I sat on the sofa cursing myself. How can I be so stupid! I slapped my head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-ack!" I yelped when Relena strolled across the room. She smirked at me. She's getting ready for her turn.  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot to explain how Amateur's Night works. Well, it's this program that lets all these kids join in and perform on stages in front of crowds. Then all the ticket money goes to the top three bands or singers. I've been practicing forever for this chance. And now I screwed up. Damn.  
  
I got up and strolled out to the side door and to the front of the auditorium where seats were marked for all of the contestants to sit. I spotted Wufei and Trowa and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Wu. Hey Tro. Who's up now?"  
  
"A girl from New York named Miaka." Trowa replied.  
  
I glanced at the stage. The girl was dressed in loose clothing in all- different colors. It was fun watching her sing. She had a great voice and it matched her personality well. I clapped loudly for her. [1]  
  
"Next up is Relena Peacecraft, a talented young lady," A deep female voice boomed. "Trained by me, Dorothy." I moaned. Not Ms. Freaky Eyebrow lady [2]. Gaaah.  
  
A familiar figure stood on the stage. Pink lights shined across the crowds. Smoke poofed up from the sides. Why does she have al this stuff? She's rich.  
  
She turned. Some guy whistled. Wearing an excessively tight pink shirt that had 'Angel' written across it and a short pink skirt, she winked our way before walking slowly across the stage swaying her hips.  
  
Her high-pitched screeching voice sang itself into the microphone. "Oh what a day I had yesterday. It was my lucky day. Oh yeah, you ask why? Oh what did I do that day? Well, I stopped and I hopped and I crossed the great oceans. And found my grand lover. [3]" She waved her long pink fingernails at me and smiled.  
  
I flinched and tried to sit farther into my chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Kimberly/Miaka is a real person. She goes to my school. No, I don't own her. -_-" And if you're reading this, uhhhhh, I didn't know you would ever see this! I swear!  
  
[2] Once again if you like Dorothy I'm very sorry you had to read that.  
  
[3] That was just made up in like five seconds. I'm sorry if that sounded crappy but I'm in a rush to do my English homework at the same time. Oh and if it sounded like any other song it was all a coincidence. Seriously. 


End file.
